de niña a mujer por cosas de la vida
by zuly luna
Summary: que pasara cuando bella la niña que soñaba con el amor se da cuenta que el amor no es color de rosa y en una noche su vida cambia para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

****como ya sabemos esta excelente historia que amamos es de Stephanie Meyer la trama es mia pero todo esto es posible gracias a mi beta bertlin ya que soy malisima editando quiero contarles que ciertos detalles de esta historia son de una historia de la vida real de una buena amiga (no todos) en fin no les quito mas el tiempo y aqui se los dejo y gracias por leer. (la proxima vez dejare las notas abajo solo esta vez lo prometo)****

**Capítulo 1**

Me encuentro caminando por las extensas calles de Florida mirando hacia el suelo ya que cada vez que levanto mi mirada me encuentro con enamorados, personas besándose, tomados de la mano, abrazados o simplemente demostrando su amor con un mínimo gesto y solo vuelvo a bajar mis ojos para sonrojarme porque me sorprenden mirando.

¿Qué es eso de lo que todos hablan que es sentir aquellas mariposas en la parte baja del estomago? ¿Por que demonios a mi no me sucede nada de eso? Hasta cuando llego a mi casa me encuentro con los molestos cariñitos de mi madre y su nuevo novio, maldita sea ni en mi casa puedo estar sin sentirme excluida del amor.  
>He tomado una decisión me voy a vivir con Charlie, mi padre, el es soltero y puedo vivir con el sin sentirme como un alienígena que nadie quiere tener cerca.<p>

Lo que mas le sorprende a todos es que no soy como cualquiera niña con las hormonas locas en busca de un novio para perder su virginidad en el baile de graduación. Ya me he cambiado de instituto y estoy tan asustada, mi fuerza este año será saber que en otra ciudad mas grande nadie me vera como la extraña y tonta nerd de siempre. Ok, ok tal vez al principio sea el tema local pero al paso de un mes ya volveré a mi maldita invisibilidad.

Mi ultimo recuerdo del sol será al montándome en el avión además de la cara de mi loca y despistada madre aunque a sido mi decisión la voy a extrañar.

—Estaré bien— le digo sonriendo al notar su preocupación.

El viaje a Forks fue bastante agotador. Al llegar me instale en casa de Charlie, este aunque no expresa mucho sus sentimientos, se mostraba feliz de que estuviera allí. Ya agotada me fui a descansar.

Todo ha ido bien, ahora me dirijo al mismo centro del infierno, el instituto. Cuando salí de mi coche y caminaba hacia la entrada buscando el horario de las clases que había matriculado se me cayeron los dos libros que tenia en las manos "_Bien Bell, comenzamos con las torpezas" _me dije. Al bajarme para tomarlos vi que por primera vez en la vida alguien me notaba, que no soy transparente y fue tan amable de buscar por mi el libro que quedo mas lejos. Cuando subí mi mirada me encontré con el ángel mas bello que se pudiera ver, con unos ojos verdes, un cabello castaño rojizo un poco desalineado y un cuerpo que mas parecía una estatua cincelada al gusto de un exigente escultor… _WAOO cosquillas en mi estomago…no lo puedo creer que este chico bajado del Olimpo despierte las mariposas que creí que no existían en mi.  
><em>  
>—Hola, Holaa, ¿estas bien? — el movía sus manos frente a mis rostro, yo estaba petrificada. "<em>Oh por dios debe de pensar que soy una estúpida que trae chorreando la baba y muda" <em>— ¿Ya puedes hablar? — Pregunto con una leve sonrisa—Soy Edward Cullen. Tu eres… — me dijo dándome mis libros

— ¡Oh! lo siento soy Isabella, gracias—. Le respondí nerviosa.

— Bueno un placer Isabella, nos vemos. — Se despidió y continúo su camino, mientras yo solo me quede mirando por donde se iba.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrar el aula de clases que marcaba mi horario, pero aun pensando que Edward era producto de mi imaginación y esta me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero al entrar escuche a unas malditas barbies hablar del súper famoso capitán del equipo de futbol Edward. Comentaban que empezaba este año soltero ya que en el año anterior termino con su ultima novia Lauren. Hasta donde pude escuchar y mi corazón se estrujo de pensar que era soltero, pero quien se va a fijar en alguien tan simple como yo. El siendo el mas lindo y popular del instituto jamás lo haría.

Al llegar todos al salón incluyendo al profesor pude divisar a mi ángel con la mirada perdida y sonriendo junto con los otros descerebrados que venían tras el, cuando paso a mi lado me puse como roja como un tomate, deje caer mi lapicero y el amablemente me lo paso como la vez anterior y me dijo

—La próxima vez no voy a estar allí para pasarte tus cosas—Luego me sonrió y yo como tonta me quede paralizada otra vez.

Pasaron las horas y el almuerzo llego. Camine siguiendo a los demás ya que supuse que se dirigían a la cafetería. Por suerte no me equivoque. Al llegar me fui directo a la fila pidiendo solo pedí una botella de limonada y una manzana ya que no estaba de ánimos para comer demasiado. Cuando voltee allí estaba el conversando y pasando el rato con las personas de su clase las barbies tontas porristas y los descerebrados futbolistas, pero que mas daba el era uno de esos sin cerebro que solo salen con las porristas. ¿Que tontería hacia yo pensando en el? Yo no soy de su grupo social

Al fin llego el final del día y me pude dirigir a casa. Cuando papa llego ya yo estaba allí. Entro y me saludo sonriendo.

— ¿Como estuvo tu primer día nena? —

—Excelente papa— le respondí

—Pues me alegro que te guste tu nueva escuela, ya veras que haces muchos amigos al pasar unos días— _si claro_me dije, si antes era invisible ahora creo que no existo que sínico todo no antes nadie me notaba y ahora quien es el único chico en verme es imposible.

Los días pasaban y yo seguía diciéndome a mi misma que Edward no es para mi. Aun sigo aun sin poder creer que el causara el impacto que tanto anhelaba, pero ¿por que el? ¿Por que el popular de la escuela? Si se que no se fijará en mi, teniendo a medio instituto detrás de una sola mirada suya.

Lo que mas me asusta es que ya pasaron tres meses y para Edward sigo sin ser invisible ya que cada vez que me ve me sonríe y me guiña un ojo y mi corazón late a mil por hora.

Hoy es sábado Charlie se fue con una amiga a cenar así que lo mas probable es que llegue tarde y yo estoy tan aburrida. _¿Qué fue ese ruido tan feo?_Al fuera de la casa llamo mi atención.

—Demonios, mi auto, mi bebe, ay Dios papa me va a matar por rayarlo— escuche a una voz conocida. ¿Edward? ¿Que hace el afuera de mi casa? Salí para ver en que podía ayudarlo y fue entonces cuando me vio

—¿Isabella que haces aquí? —me dijo en un tono no muy cortes, por lo que en ese momento que note que estaba pasado de copas

—Yo vivo aquí— le respondí señalando mi casa

—Que buena coincidencia. Como veras acabo de rayar mi auto con aquella rama que no vi—señalo mientras me explicaba me explicaba

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? _— ¿Q__ue diablos puedo hacer para ayudarle si en definitiva no puedo borrar ese rayón?  
><em>  
>—No te preocupes ya no puedo hacer nada y tu tampoco, en lo que si me puedes ayudar es prestándome tu baño ya que aun demoro en llegar a mi casa—Edward dentro de mi casa, <em>waooo no me lo creo<em>

—Claro pasa— _D__ios es tan lindo…_ Mi mente me seguía traicionando

Cuando el salió del baño yo estaba en la cocina tomando unos nachos con queso y un refresco para sentarme a ver una película después que el se fuera, pero antes de girarme lo sentí posarse en mi parte trasera con una gran erección en mi trasero y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

—¿Edward que haces? — le pregunte un poco asustada

—Te ves tan sexy con esa pequeña pijama que no me pude contener— me confeso y claro si para la escuela me vestía como tonta en estas fachas es comprensible que se sienta así. Por primera vez sentí mis hormonas alocarse, mientras el me giro para besarme, para mi fue como un frenesí y no pude contener un gemido que al parecer lo éxito mas

—¿Donde esta tu cuarto Isabella? — pregunto mientras me acariciaba. Yo solo pude gemir mas alto cuando me cargo y yo enrollé mis piernas automáticamente en su cintura dejándome llevar por la pasión.

—Ariba la primera puerta— mi voz estaba entrecortadamente. El subió conmigo casi corriendo cuando llegamos a mi cuarto empezó a desnudarme y yo a cada momento perdía mas la cordura.

Mientras se desnudaba el me quede admirando cada parte de su cuerpo, ya estando ambos desnudos comenzó a dejar besos en cada parte del cuerpo. Yo trate de hacer lo mismo, aunque me molestaba que Edward no hablara. _Que rayos eso lo veré después._

De pronto lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada mojada para luego introducirse de un solo golpe en mí. Solté un jadeo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y por única vez el robot hablo.

—ummm eres virgen— comento sorprendido. Luego espero un momento sin moverse, al parecer dándome tiempo a acostumbrarme. Pasaron algunos minutos y el dolor estaba siendo remplazado por la excitación de antes, el lo noto enseguida y empezó a embestirme rápido. Yo estaba frenética que comencé a pedirle que fuera mas rápido, mas fuerte y unos cuantos gemidos de el me hicieron llegar al clímax. Cuando el sintió mi cuerpo vibrar y mis paredes contraerse gruño fuerte corriéndose en mi interior.

Esa noche repetimos lo mismo tres veces. Cuando terminamos pasaron unos minutos y nos recompusimos yo no sabia ni que decir y el solo me miraba. Luego dijo que iba al baño y yo aproveche para vestirme para después de borrar la evidencia darme un relajante baño para pensar. Seguían pasando los minutos y Edward no venia a mi cuarto por lo me decidí a salir a buscarlo, para darme cuenta que ya no estaba…se fue sin decirme nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Habían pasado la noche y casi no pude dormir por la tristeza. ¿Como había llegado hasta este punto de entregarme a un tonto descerebrado? ¿Cuando fue que me deje convencer por mis hormonas? Traidoras ellas siempre estaban tranquilas. La mañana llego y aun yo estaba despierta, ni siquiera sentí cuando papa llego ya que mi mente estaba en otro lado. Me levante para arreglarme, sentí un poco de dolor en el cuerpo pero no le preste atención tenia otras cosas en que pensar. Desayune y me dirigí a mi infierno personal.

Al llegar al instituto todos me miraban, yo solo bajaba la cabeza. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención además no entendía que estaba pasando. Mis nervios comenzaron a traicionarme por lo que me dirigí directo al baño para calmarme, ya estaba apunto de llorar. Cuando estaba en uno de los cubículos del baño escuche a unas chicas hablar, reconocí alguna de las voces del las porristas.

— Todos pensaban que Isabella era una mosquita muerta y a la primera oportunidad se acostó con Edward— dijo una y yo sentí como todo mi mundo se vino a bajo. ¿Dios como me podía estar pasando esto? —Ya toda la escuela lo sabe y según Edward dice fue sumamente fácil— ya no pude contener mas las lagrimas, sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de mi ese maldito se aprovecho de mi momento de debilidad.

— Cuando Lauren se entere la va a querer matar— Ya había escuchado ese nombre pero a mi que me importa quien sea ella —

—Los del equipo estaban diciendo, que todo lo de esa tonta fue por una apuesta— Mi corazón no puede doler mas, todo fue una trampa. ¿DIOS como fue que caí? Me reproche una y mil veces y aunque sabia que el no valia nada, al salir las barbies tontas comencé a llorar sonoramente. Me derrumbe allí sin importarme mas, pensando que estaba sola, pero no era así.

—¿Quien esta allí? ¿Isabella eres tu? — la voz de la chica me sonaba familiar, pero en este momento solo quería estar sola. —Soy Alice Brandon, solo quiero ayudarte— "si, como no." Y yo le iba a creer.

—Claro, tu solos vienes a burlarte como todos lo deben estar haciendo. ¿no? La tonta Isabella que cayó en las manos del mas popular. — le dije, dejando salir todo el veneno que me estaba inundando.

—No es así. No vengo a burlarme de ti. Entiendo lo que estas pasando mas de lo que te imaginas. De verdad yo solo quiero ayudarte. —

—¿Por qué querías tu hacer eso? — si creyera que le creyera, tendría que soltar mas que eso.

—Cuando entre a esta escuela me paso algo parecido con alec y te prometo que en una semana ya nadie se va a acordar— aunque por su tono sentía que me había dicho la verdad no se como creerle si todos allí eran iguales, superficiales. —Isabella, por favor sal de allí, déjame ayudarte—

El ruego en su voz por fin me hizo tomar la decisión de confiar en ella, por lo que al salir la abrace con fuerza y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella estuvo allí sosteniéndome hasta que por fin me pude calmar. Me lave la cara y ella me convenció de salir.

Era momento de enfrentar las cosas pero esta vez no estaba sola. Salimos juntas del baño y fue horrible. Todos me señalaban riendo, sentía que la fuerzas me abandonaban, pero Alice tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte. Ella me guio porque yo solo podía caminar con la cabeza baja. Para aumentar mas mi dolor y mi rabia al entrar en la clase de matemáticas, el estaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. En ese momento no pensé en nada mas y no me pude contener.

— ¿COMO DIABLOS PUDISTES HACERME ESTO? — le grite mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

—¿No creíste que solo por acostarme contigo me iba a enamorar? Por Dios niña crece— aquello fue con un baño de agua fría, pero en vez de apaciguarme, logro enfurecerme aun mas. Fue entonces cuando salte sobre el y comencé a golpearle con toda mis fuerzas. Sentí las manos de Alice tratando de aguantarme pero no pudo, solo el profesor logro separarme.

—Señorita Isabella Swan diríjase a la dirección ahora y usted también señor Cullen— nos dijo el profesor molesto _"Maldito profesor ¿Por qué tenia que llegar?"_

Salí de allí aun llena de rabia. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de dirección ya el sabían porque estábamos allí. El director comenzó a regañar, me dijeron que ya habían llamado a Charlie para informarle lo sucedido y también a la madre del muy desgraciado. _"Sin que son rápidos, para los chismes"  
><em>  
>—Bueno como ninguno de los dos quiere decirnos lo que provoco este incidente paso eso los dos quedan suspendidos por tres días desde ahora. Recojan sus cosas y diríjanse a sus casa, ya le informaremos a sus padres de nuestra decisión. — Salí de aquella oficina y me dirigí al salón a buscar mis cosas. Allí estaba Alice esperándome y en cuento me vio me abrazo, me pidió mi numero de teléfono y mi dirección para ir a mi casa después. Me despedí de ella y en cuanto salía pude escuchar como todos murmuraban, pero no les hice caso y me fui.<p>

Al llegar a casa Charlie estaba esperándome furioso. Me pregunto que había pasado y yo le dije que solo había sido un impulso, porque ese tonto me estaba molestando. Por su cara estoy segura que no me creyó ni una palabra de lo que le dije. En ese momento no le di importancia, sin decir mas me retire a mi cuarto a llorar. Si en Florida era infeliz aquí mi vida se había ido al piso y ya no tengo fuerza para recoger los pedazos que quedan.

En medio de aquel desastre emocional, me quede dormida y cuando desperté ya Charlie no estaba. Camine por la casa como un zombi, estar en mi habitación era peor porque me recordaba la estupidez que había cometido. En la tarde Alice llego a visitarme y conversamos de todo, llegando a conocernos. El hablar con ella y desahogarme mejoro mi estado de animo bastante y supe que seriamos grandes amigas. Ella era lo único bueno que tenia este lugar que solo me había traído desgracias.

Siguieron pasando los días de suspensión yen cada uno Alice me visitaba trayendo helado, bombones y cualquier otra tontería para hacerme sonreír. El pasar las horas con ella hacia mas fácil llevar mis penas sabiendo que ella estuvo en mis zapatos y me entiende.

Regrese a la escuela con la decisión de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Mi amistad con Alice seguía creciendo y con ella estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas que no sabia. El tiempo continuo su curso sin fijarse en nadie en particular y ya me estaba recuperando de lo que había pasado mes y medio atras.

Un viernes Alice se quedo dormir en mi casa ya que Charlie no estaría y el no quería que me quedara sola. Pasamos la noche viendo películas conversamos e hicimos cosas muy de chicas y sin mas nos dormimos. Abrí los ojos de sopetón para salir corriendo hasta el baño y de paso tumbe a Alice que salió detrás de mi, cuando llegue vomite violentamente mientras ella me sostenía el cabello.

—¿Isabella que esta pasando contigo ayer te desmayas y hoy vomitas así? Esto no es normal— Su gesto fue cambiando hasta llenarse de gran preocupación— una de dos o estas anémica, o estas…— ella dejo las palabras flotando mientras un incomodo silencio nos invadió y yo solo me pude echar a llorar pensando si ella tendría razón y no precisamente en que estaba anémica.

**CHICAS SIENTO LA TARDANZA EL CAP. ESTABA LISTO HACE MÁS DE UNA SEMANA PERO ESTABA EN MI CURSO DE CONDUCCIÓN Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR :( PERO AQUÍ ESTA GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A MI AMIGA BERTLIN QUE SIN ELLA ESTA HISTORIA FUERA UN DESASTRE JEJEJE BUENO Y YA USTEDES SABEN LO QUE RECONOZCAN ES DE LA EXCELENTÍSIMA STEPHENIE MEYER **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Nos arreglamos para salir en búsqueda de alguna farmacia, cuando estábamos dentro Alice tomo cinco pruebas diferentes mientras que yo solo observaba pagamos y nos fuimos directo a mi casa. Cuando entramos fuimos directo al baño mientras yo recogía las muestras preparándome para esperar…ni siquiera recordaba si Edward se había protegido. Mi mente en ese momento se negaba a cooperar. Los nervios me estaban enloqueciendo y estaba apunto de alarme de los cabellos cuando pasaron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida. Alice tomaba la primera muestra sin decir nada y poniendo cara de asombro me la mostro la primera era una carita sonriente solo suplicaba que la próxima fuera negativa, me mostro la próxima dos rayitas rosas… todas positivas

—¡Nooo! — grite —¿Ahora que voy hacer si odio a ese maldito desgraciado y voy a tener un hijo de el— me arroje a los brazos de Alice mientras lloraba

—Cálmate — me suplico, tomando mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me miro muy seria. —No es tan malo, sé que no es fácil pero hay soluciones. —

—¿Que soluciones puede haber cuando mis padres se enteren me van a matar? ¿Alice que voy a hacer solo tengo 17 años el es un bastardo y mis padres esperan más de mi— trate de explicarle con desesperación, mientras el miedo me ganaba.

—Puedes abortar o darlo en adopción si quieres…— me dijo con tranquilidad, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decían lo contrario.

—No creo que el aborto sea discutible no puedo hacer eso. Definitivamente no puedo. En este momento de verdad no se qué hacer. — yo no abortaría, de todos modos era mi bebe y yo también fui responsable de que estuviera en este estado.

— Bueno ahora solo acuéstate y descansa estas emociones no le harán bien al bebe. — Alice me llevo hasta la cama y me trato con cariño— y solo lo sugerí pero de verdad yo tampoco haría eso, seria matar aun ser inocente— me arropo como una mama haría con su hija pequeña y en ese momento agradecí tanto a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, porque no se que habría hecho sola.

En los últimos días casi no vi a mi padre ya que estaba enfrascado en el trabajo y agradecía que él no notara mi estado de ánimo. Todo en la escuela iba normal a excepción de mis carreras al baño para vomitar. Trataba de evitar ver a Edward que ahora andaba otra vez con Lauren. Mientras el tiempo seguía pasando mi barriguita se estaba notando ya con mis casi 4 meses. Junto con Alice decidí aculatar por un tiempo mi barriguita con ropa ancha.

Hoy en educación física jugaríamos futbol y yo haría de portera Alice insistió en que me declarara indispuesta para no hacer esa clase pero me estaba quedando en esa materia así que no podría darme lo lujo de faltar otra vez. Llegamos al vestidor y me cambie lo más rápido posible ocultándome para que nadie me viera, nos dirigimos al gimnasio y empezó el partido todo iba muy bien hasta que Lauren patio hasta la barra y la bola dio justo en mi vientre En aquel momento yo solo vi todo negro y caí en la inconsciencia.

Al despertar todo alrededor era blanco y sentí el peculiar olor del hospital inundar mis sentidos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al recordad porque estaba allí. Al incorporarme Alice estaba a mi lado y Charlie mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Este parecía tener un debate interno, pero cuando iba a hablar entro un doctor.

— Isabella estuviste cerca de perder el bebe, pero controlamos la hemorragia a tiempo. Gracias a Dios no le paso nada solo te recomiendo no hacer esfuerzos en estos días. Necesito que te revise un ginecólogo para que te haga unos exámenes este te dará unas vitaminas prenatales. Además estoy haciendo una nota para el instituto para que no tengas que ir más a gimnasia. ¿Eso es todo tienes alguna pregunta? — le dije que no muy bajito y con la cara baja, el doctor asintió y salió de la habitación. Luego levante mi rostro y mire a mi padre.

—Papa por favor perdóname— en ese momento necesitaba que el me abrazara, me sentía muy mal por haberle fallado por lo que comencé a llorar.

—No voy a decirte nada Isabella. Me decepcionaste y ya no hay remedio para eso. Tome una decisión te regresas a vivir con Rene, ya que ella me culpa de lo sucedido— como siempre pasaba entre mis padres se echaban la culpa el uno al otro, sin importar como me sintiera.

—¿Qué? — Grite desesperada — No pueden hacerme esto, ¿y Alice? No puedo dejarla sola la necesito, no pueden obligarme, no me quiero ir – esto ultime lo dije suplicando.

—Isabella no es una petición es una orden. Ahora será mejor que me vallas diciendo quien es el que hizo esto— su tono amenazador por un momento me asusto.

— No te lo voy decir, lo siento papa. — A pesar de que odiara a Edward, no quería que mi padre fuera a buscarlo. Eso significaría que el tendría que saber mi estado y que el bebe era suyo y eso era algo con lo que no quería tratar en ese momento.

— No lo sé estaba muy tomada y eso fue en una fiesta y no recuerdo con quien me fui— esa era la peor mentira que se me ocurrió. Vi como su rostro se puso purpura y temí que le diera un ataque o peor que me pegara.

— ¿Así que mi hija es una perra que ni siquiera sabe quién es el papa de ese engendro? — escucharle referirse a mi y a mi bebe de esa manera me dolió, pero a la vez me dio la valentía y el coraje para seguir.

—¿Sabes? no necesito a nadie para seguir adelante. Si les molestamos entonces me voy y gracias por todo— Charlie salió furioso de la habitación y por primera vez Alice me abrazo y hablo.

— Nena, si quieres puedes venir a vivir a mi casa. Te advierto que no es de lujo ni nada pero es bastante acogedora. — "_Dios de nuevo gracias por ponerla en mi camino" _pensé._  
><em>  
>—Gracias Alice, de verdad no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco— Así pasaron mis 2 días de hospitalización y para mi sorpresa solo Alice me acompaño al salir del hospital. De allí, fui a casa de papa mientras el estaba en el trabajo a buscar mis cosas y aproveche para dejarle una carta.<p>

_Querido papa:  
>Sé que no hice las cosas bien pero te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Quiero decirte que me voy ya que yo elegí mi destino y ahora tengo que asumirlo. Cuando mi bebe nazca voy a darlo en adopción ya que pienso que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Despídeme de mama y dile que voy a estar bien solo les suplico no me busquen aunque sé que lo más probable es que sepas donde voy. Lo mejor es que dejes todo así.<br>Te quiero,  
>Tu Bella<br>_  
>Me fui de allí junto con Alice y cuando llegamos a su casa su abuelita me recibió con gran abrazo, dándome las fuerzas que necesitaba. Al día siguiente llegamos a la escuela y como aquella vez todos me miraban. Ese día había decidido ponerme una camisa de pre-embarazada, y como siempre pude escuchar los cuchicheos de todos. Al entrar a clases la profesora me miro con cara de reprobación sabia que esto seria muy difícil pero mantuve mi cabeza en alto.<p>

—Bien señorita Swan no piense que por su condición va a ser diferente y aunque no apruebo que usted siga estudiando aquí el director tiene otra opinión. Para mi será como cualquier otra estudiante— yo solo asentí y camine hacia mi puesto. Acabo la clase me fui con Alice hasta la cafetería. Cuando entre Edward se me quedo mirando con cara de bobo, pero no entendí por que sus ojos brillaban como dos luceritos. _"Diablos Bella ni si quiera lo mires."_ me dije mentalmente.

Por fi el día de clases acabo y me puede ir a casa Alice. A pesar de que me iba bien me ponía triste pensar que a mis padres no les importaba en nada lo que me pasa, ¿pero que podía esperar que me felicitaran? no creo.

Camine hasta las escaleras de la casa cuando vi aquel Volvo que tanto odiaba las preguntas explotaron en mi cabeza. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Qué quería ahora? Lo vi bajar de su auto, camino hacia mi mientras me miraba con du rostro serio.

—Tenemos que hablar— me dijo al llegar frente a mi y yo solo pude mirarlo con la cara descompuesta por la sorpresa pero con todo el odio que podía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EPOV

Estaba entrando a la escuela como todos los días cuando vi a una chica nueva buscando algo en su bolso era bajita castaña de cabello ondulado y un cuerpo excelentemente torneado que ocultaba en unas anchas ropas, cuando dejo caer unos libros que llevaba en las manos y antes de que ella los recogiera los tome yo. Ella subió la mirada sorprendida por mi acto, cuando me miro tenía los ojos chocolates más hermosos que había visto en mi vida y le dije

—Hola, Hola ¿estás bien? — me extrañe por ver que no respondía mientras me miraba horrorizada. Ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar cuando por fin salió de su trance, parpadeo y cerro la boca. Le sonreí por lo gracioso de su cara, parecía tan inocente. — ¿Ya puedes hablar? Soy Edward Cullen, tu eres…— deje mis palabras en el aire tratando de recordar los comentarios de unas porristas sobre la chica nueva pero no lo conseguí. Le entregue sus libros tratando de controlarme porque estaba extrañamente nervioso.

— ¡Oh! lo siento soy Isabella, gracias. — cierto Isabella, ya lo sabía pero no lo recordaba. Me percate de que ella se había quedado mirando de manera muy intensa.

—Bueno, un placer Isabella, nos vemos— me fui lo más rápido que pude, no entendí que tenía esa niña que me puso tan nervioso. Ella no era igual a las chicas del instituto, lo sentía, pero qué diablos la acababa de conocer.

Al llegar a clases allí estaba ella mirando su cuaderno mientras escribía. Pero al verme se puso rojísima a lo que solo pude sonreír. No sé si eran sus nervios pero en ese instante ella dejo caer su lapicero y otra vez sin que ella siquiera lo notara lo recogí para entregárselo.

— La próxima vez quizás no esté allí para devolverte tus cosas— le dije muy suave, mientras ella se sonrojaba aun mas si eso era posible. Yo solo continúe caminando para encontrarme con la mirada furiosa de Lauren y de las otras porristas indignadas, porque había hablado con alguien fuera de la elite. Sin prestarle mucha atención me dirigí a mi asiento.

Los días continuaron pasando y yo solo podía mirar a Isabella y sonreírle. No me acercaba a ella por miedo a que fuera el objetivo de Lauren. James se me acercaba en el vestidor mientras me decía las últimas como una abuela chismosa mientras yo solo lo escuchaba a medias ya que no me importaba la vida de nadie. Solo me pare en seco con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas cuando le escuche decir que mi Isabella se acostaba con Mike, el mayor idiota del equipo. En ese momento sentí que toda esperanza de un amor sincero se fueron al piso. Al acabar las horas de clases, agarre mi Volvo como alma que lleva el diablo y al pasar por frente a una tienda me compre dos botellas de lo más fuerte que tenían. Me las tome en mi auto mientras lloraba como un niño desolado. No podía descifrar que me había hecho aquella niña, pero sí que mi corazón dolía.

— ¿Que me pasa? Ni siquiera la conozco, no es nada mío es solo una chica frívola como todas. La única diferencia que tiene con lauren es que no viste tan bien— me dije en voz alta. Sabía perfectamente donde ella vivía, quien no si se trataba de la hija del jefe de policía. Sin pensar me fui a su casa solo para mirar desde afuera como un loco acosador y trastornado mental. Cuando decidí que era suficiente tortura encendí mi auto, pero al ponerlo en marcha escuche un horrible chirrido. No podía ser, pare y salí de él lo más rápido que pude.

— Demonios, mi bebe, mi auto. ¡Dios papa me va a matar por rayarlo! — Lo había rayado con una maldita rama. Sentí como alguien me observaba y al levantar mi rostro la vi.

— ¿Isabella que haces aquí? — le pregunte con rencor. Ella me miro con cara de sorpresa

—Yo vivo aquí— respondió volteando para señalar su casa como si yo no viera lo obvio.

—Que buena coincidencia, como veras acabo de rayar mi auto con aquella rama que no vi. —

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — me pregunto con aquella cara inocencia, pero algo dentro de mi me recordó lo que ella estaba haciendo con Mike —No te preocupes ya no puedo hacer nada y tu tampoco, en lo que si me puedes ayudar es prestándome tu baño ya que aun demoro en llegar a mi casa— y era cierto no podía llegar a mi casa tomado y con mi auto rayado. Eso acarearía doble castigo, además mi vejiga estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Claro pasa— camine tras de ella hasta que me indico donde quedaba el baño. Al salir me quede viendo las fotografías en las paredes de los pasillos y me sonreí al ver lo graciosa que era de niña, al bajar la vi parada en la cocina haciendo unas palomitas y sirviendo un refresco y fue en ese momento que me percate de su vestimenta. Llevaba una ajustada y pequeña pijama rosa que acentuaba cada centímetro de su figura, aquella figura que ocultaba tras su ropa de siempre, de repente sentí mis pantalones quedarse chicos. Mi soldado estaba en pie de guerra y sin ganas de bajar la guardia por lo que sin contenerme me acerque a ella asustándola un poco, pero cuando me sintió solo cerró los ojos y se relajo. Me pegue a su cuerpo y le levante el cabello para besar su cuello y dejarme embriagar por su delicioso olor.

— ¿Edward que haces? — Me pregunto casi en un susurro

—Estas tan sexy con esa pequeña pijama que no pude contenerme— la gire para besarla tanto como podía y ella soltó un gemido que me quito la poca cordura que me quedaba. Sentí que Isabella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

— ¿Donde esta tu cuarto? — le dije pregunte casi sin poder hablar mientras metía mis manos por sus diminutos pantalones y la acariciaba. Pude sentir que ella estaba completamente mojada por lo que en ese momento la tome entre mis brazos y ella se enrollo en mi cintura mientras nuestros pechos se pegaban y nuestros sexos se rozaban aun con la ropa puesta haciéndonos jadear de pura excitación.

—Arriba primera puerta— y casi corrí por las escaleras importándome bien poco si llegaba su papa o si me tropezaba con algo. Solo quería tocarla, sentirla y olvidar el resto.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto me dedique a quitarle todo apresuradamente cuando la tuve desnuda la empecé a besar del cuello hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus pezones, los empecé a lamer muy despacio, me pareció que ella ni notaba mis movimientos ya que me parecía tan ida, por lo pare me quite mi ropa.

Ella solo me observaba con cara de inocente, eso me enfureció más. Nuevamente me acerque a ella y continué con mi recorrido, ella gemía ante mi contacto por lo que seguí bajando. Recorrí con mi boca su vientre plano y sus caderas dejando besos húmedos a mi paso cuando baje por completo bese su clítoris y lo lamí como un loco sin frenos. Al darle placer a ella me excitaba aun mas cuando la sentí que se estremecía por lo que subí de inmediato para besarla, no quería que se corriera todavía.

Volví a besar su cuello otra vez mientras ella trataba de besarme el cuerpo. Tuve que detenerla sabiendo que con muy poca motivación de su parte me hacia estar casi al borde del abismo. En un movimiento rápido me pose en su entrada no pude contenerme ya que mi miembro palpitaba me introduje en ella muy deprisa, con todas mis fuerzas, la sentí tensarse y jadear fuerte. Pero no era de excitación si no primero, me detuve en seco por mi descubrimiento ella era virgen yo era el primero y me introduje en ella sin pausa y demasiado duro.

—Umm eres virgen— estaba sorprendido pero ya a esas alturas no podía parar estaba demasiado excitado. Aunque espere un tiempo prudente en lo que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a mí y su dolor pasaba. Minutos después, que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, la sentí removerse, eso me alentó a seguir. Comencé a embestir rápido pero delicadamente mientras la besaba por cada parte que podía, estaba tan cerca cuando la escuche pedirme que fuera mas rápido y así lo hice, para mi sorpresa la sentí contraerse contra mi miembro y mojarse mas mientras ella casi gritaba. Yo me puse mas frenético al sentir que ella alcanzaba su orgasmo y la alcance al instante para gemir audiblemente descargando dentro de ella. Allí decidí amarla lo más posible esa noche, porque no sabía si podríamos volver a estar juntos por lo que repetimos 3 veces más, aunque con más calma.

Cuando terminamos la última vez ella se quedo recostada mirándome con gran devoción y entonces reaccione ¿DIOS COMO HICE ESTO? … claro aunque sabia como había pasado ella estaba saliendo con Mike.

—Voy al baño— le dije, me agache, tome mi ropa entre al baño y me duche lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí y solamente hui. Hui porque no quería ni mirarla ya le diría todo lo que tenia atravesado en la garganta algo que no podía permitirme. Solo me fui de sin que ella lo notara entre en mi coche y arranque. De camino me puse a llorar por lo que me detuve. Era la segunda vez que lloraba por la misma mujer. Y el día que debió ser el más especial para ambos yo la había abandonado en su cama y me había marchado con el corazón destrozado por no saber en que terminaría esto.

**Hola chicas gracias a todas y cada una de las que lee les pido disculpa por las demoras y que sean tan cortos hare un mejor trabajo tratando de hacerlos ms largas espero que entiendan que Edward seguirá siendo el bobo que es por un tiempo mas es parte de la historia ya que habrá mucho drama y lagrimas y a bella le toca pasarla mas difícil de lo que ya la tiene en serio gracias y principalmente a mi bella y beta bertlin que sin ella estarían tomando unas clases de horrografía (ortografía que da miedo de tan feo que esta) y por su paciencia recuerden que aun estoy nueva escribiendo asi que también espero me tenga paciencia ustedes gracias y besos **

**marce capuccino: si creeme pobre bella estoy de acuerdo Edward es un pendejo **

**lyzed: si yo también me aburrí que Edward siempre lo tomara bien**

**gavm: me encanto tu comentario gracias, pero como todas bella cayo rendida ante la belleza de Edward y recuerda que ella desde antes quería experimentar el amor y Edward le dio esa oportunidad no de la forma que ella hubiese querido pero estaba con la baba afuera por el **

**angi cullen: a ambos les tocara tiempos difíciles y creeme que Edward pagara jajjajaja(risa maléfica de pelicula)**

**Fanny: gracias trato de actualizar lo mas que puedo no tengo aun fecha semanal pero tratare de hacerme un horario**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

EPOV

Conduje hasta mi casa y entre a mi cuarto para dormir y olvidar, ni siquiera me importo los reclamos de mis padres. Al día siguiente al llegar me puse a conversar con James, ya que fue al primero que le hable de la atracción que sentía hacia Isabella. Le conté todo esperando que él me diera un buen consejo para por lo menos tener una idea de que hacer. El quedo sorprendido y luego bajando su mirada me confesó que la noche siguiente de nuestro encuentro ella se fue con Mike a revolcarse. Eso destrozo todas mis nuevas ilusiones, yo que pensé que ella era diferente.

— ¿Quieres vengarte? — me pregunto el sacándome de mis pensamientos — no sería muy difícil— sin pensarlo le dije que si, sabiendo que al junto su mascara de niña buena caería mi corazón y mi moral.

Cuando me di cuenta ya James le había contado a toda la escuela, pero cambiando la versión. ¿Quien demonios se cree ese idiota para hacer eso? pensé. Pero ya era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora me tocaba seguir como si nada hubiera pasado y comportarme como el mayor de los hijos de puta que existía .eso es lo único que podría hacer después de lo que ella me había hecho.  
>Nadie se atrevía a hablar de mí en la escuela ya que tenía mi imperio en la elite y controlaba a todos, por lo que ninguno de los que me rodeaba hizo algún comentario cuando estaba cerca.<p>

— ¿COMO DIABLOS PUDISTES HACERME ESTO? — me grito. Al mirarla, note como corrían las lágrimas por su rostro. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, pero mi mente nuevamente gano. Recordé lo que me había dicho James, ella había jugado conmigo, me había visto la cara de idiota. Mi corazón se quebró un poco más, pero no dejaría que ella se diera cuenta, era mi momento de vengarme.

— ¿No creíste que solo por acostarme contigo me iba a enamorar? Por Dios niña crece— Esa fue la blasfemia más grande que había dicho en mi vida, claro que me había enamorado de ella pero no por haberme acostado con ella esa noche. Me había enamorado desde el primer momento que la vi. En ese momento sentí un puñetazo contra mi nariz, también me mordió el hombro para luego volverme a pegar en el pecho, yo me quede paralizado. Su golpes no me dolían mas que su ira. Hice pocos esfuerzos para empujarla, a pesar de todo no quería lastimarla físicamente. Escuche la voz del profesor mientras me la quitaba de encima. Tuve un impulso de arrebatársela de sus manos, pero me contuve.

—Señorita Isabella Swan diríjase a la dirección ahora y usted también señor Cullen— Allí me limite a callar, ya habían llamado a nuestros padres, nos notificaron que al no querer explicar lo que pasa ambos estaríamos suspendidos por tres días. Salí de la dirección regrese al salón por mis cosas y me marche. No sin antes ver como Isabella era abrazada por Alice Brandon, lo que me consoló un poco, al saber que ella ya no estaba tan sola.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me regaño como nunca lo había hecho, pero yo seguía en silencio, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no por los golpes que ella me había dado. ¿Como fue que me enamore de alguien que apenas conocía? No lo sabía, pero ya que no era correspondido decidía que solo me dedicaría a ser infeliz.

Seguían pasando los malditos días y mi cuerpo me suplicaba solo una caricia de ella, pero eso era totalmente imposible. El tiempo siguió su curso y yo cada vez me hundía en la depresión. Lauren quería volver conmigo pero mi corazón estaba lejos de allí estaba con ella, con mi Isabella. Porque aunque ella estuviera con otra persona siempre seria mía.

Las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos ella me miraba resentida y con odio. Para mi lo mas extraño es que en la escuela ella ni hablaba con Mike, "Tal vez lo hacen fuera de aquí" me dijo una voz interior y si así era lo agradecía enormemente porque si los veía juntos no me contendría y me le tiraría encima para matarlo.

***************************************************************  
>Ya habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que ella fue mía y yo solo me la pasaba lamentándome. Cada vez era más difícil verla y no correr a su lado, para tirarme de rodillas y pedirle perdón. En todo ese tiempo solo la vi con Alice, pero ella estaba diferente.<p>

—En gimnasia una chica se está desangrando cuando llego la ambulancia los paramédicos dicen que está embarazada y puede perder el bebe por un pelotazo que le dio alguien— Me comento James sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo sin ánimos le pregunte quien era para no dejarlo hablar solo.

—La nueva— esas dos palabras fueron como si me dieran una patada en los pulmones ella estaba embarazada. Podría se de Mike o quizás… No lo mas seguro el era el afortunado padre.

—MALDITA SEA, POR ME PASA ESTO A MI— grite con rabia y dolor, yo daría lo que fuera porque ese bebe fuera mío, pero en ese momento no me importo de quien fuera, solo que mi Isabella estaba sufriendo. James se me quedo viendo como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero yo no tenía tiempo para el, salí corriendo, pero a pocos metros de mi auto una pequeña mano me agarro. Alice era una chica que conocía poco, pero sabía que era la única amiga de Isabella aquí.

—Mi amiga se muere y tu hijo también— me dijo con ojos llorosos. ¿Queeeeeee esta niña esta loca como me venia a decir esto?

—Diras el hijo de Mike, el tonto que ella prefirió— ella me miro raro.

—Ella ni siquiera habla con el. No entiendo cuál es tu maldito problema si ella solo ha estado contigo y tú lo sabes— reí sarcásticamente, al parecer a ella también Isabella le había mentido.

—Si claro y a las 8pm hace un sol tremendo ¿verdad? — de pronto sentí su mano plasmarse en mi cara con fuerza.

—ELLA TENIA RAZON ERES UN BASTARDO YO DE TONTA QUE VINE A DECIRTE ESTO, PERO SABES OLVIDALO YO ME VOY A VER A MI AMIGA— me grito para luego girarse marchándose sin mirar atrás.

Estaba totalmente paralizado ¿y si es verdad lo que dijo y yo solo he creído en todos los rumores? Estaba 99 por ciento seguro de que no use protección esa noche y además ella me entrego su virginidad a mí y no a Mike. Decidí dejarlo pasar para en su momento hasta conversar con ella, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

Pasaron un par de días mas en los que yo moría de angustia. No tenía noticias de ella y mi conciencia a menudo me gritaba que fuera a buscarla. Pero ella regreso a la escuela, ya no ocultaba su embarazo y yo me alegre al ver que ella y su bebe estaban bien. Se veía tan hermosa que en ese momento anhele que ese hijo fuera mío, pero aun no lo sabia y eso me mataba.

E el salón de clases la profesora le decía algo a lo que no preste atención ya que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Mientras que ella solo asentía y escuche a algunas bobas reírse ante aquella situación y me patee mentalmente por no haber escuchado. Quería arrancarles las cabezas por tratar de hacerla sentir mal.

El día paso muy rápido para mi gusto y me fui a casa a contarle a mi hermano mis penas. Lo encontré en su cuarto y aproveche que estábamos solos y le solté toda la historia desde que la conocí hasta ese día.

—Hermano si resulta que ese bebe es tuyo hazte cargo de tu responsabilidad ya que eso hace un hombre y aunque eres demasiado joven para esto ya de niño no tienes nada. Asume tus culpas y además si es tuyo tienes de sobra para mantenerlo porque el testamento del abuelo dice que al yo tener hijos mi parte de su herencia puede ser cobrada al igual que tu parte y los dos sabemos que es mucho dinero así que estarías mejor de lo que estas hoy mi hermano. Ahora si el niño no es tuyo bueno ni modo será en otra ocasión pero eso si a todo es cierto mama te va a matar— ese fue el discurso mas grande que me ha dicho mi hermano sin reírse en toda la vida.

Me quede hundido en mis pensamientos. La verdad es que así nos habían criado, un Cullen siempre asume las consecuencias de sus actos. Emmett ya estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando se detuvo, atrayendo mi atención.

—Asi que hermano busca a esa niña dile que tú la amas, pídele que te aclare todo y ruégale a Dios para que ese hijo sea tuyo. — luego de eso salió de allí como si nada, dejándome con nuevos planes.

Siguiendo el consejo de Emmett fui a casa de Isabella. Al no encontrar a nadie le pregunte a un niño de 12 años que era su vecino si ella estaba. Su respuesta me dejo impactado, me conto que hacia un tiempo ella no vivía allí y me que escucho cotillear a su madre con otra vecina de que había huido a casa de su amiga.

Hasta donde yo sabía su única amiga era Alice así que me dirija a casa de esta. Al llegar la vi sentada en las escaleras de aquella casa con la mirada perdida. Cuando se percato de mi coche por su mirada pasaron varios sentimientos, miedo, ilusión y por ultimo odio, pero no me importo. Estaba decidido por lo que salí de el auto mas decidido que nunca a conocer la verdad.

—Tenemos que hablar. — le dije al acercarme.

_**Hola mis niñas lindas gracias por cada una de sus alertas, favoritos, reviews, las adoro con todo mi corazón; no saquen conclusiones apresuradas que ni se imaginan todo lo que vendrá.**_

_**ESTA TRISTE PRINCIPIANTE MERECE UN REVIEW?**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	6. Chapter 6

TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN NO ES MIO SI NO DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y SU CASA EDITORIAL Capítulo 6

Bpov

Sentí su mirada intensa en mi vientre. Este aunque no estaba exagerado, se notaba mas sin mis grandes camisas que antes usaba para la escuela. "Estoy soñando, por favor Dios dime que estoy soñando" suplique mentalmente.

— ¿Te imaginas a que he venido no? —

—No tengo idea de que me hablas, además si el puñetazo de la ultima vez no te dejo claro que mis intensiones no son que seamos amigos te lo puedo demostrar con una patada en tu entrepierna—le dije tratando de ocultar mi miedo en palabras sin sentidos.

—Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme Isabella y por favor hoy no te comportes como alguien cerrada de mente. Eso no te queda. — me dijo con el ceño fruncido  
>—No tengo ni la mas mínima intensión de escucharte así que puedes llevar tu trasero a tu carro y regresar por donde viniste. — no podía hablarle en ese momento porque comenzaría a llorar con la primera palabra. El no se merecía mis lágrimas. "MALDITAS HORMONAS" me grite internamente<p>

— ¿Es mi hijo o es hijo de Mike? — me quede en shock. Definitivamente el había perdido la cabeza. No entendía que tenia que ver ese fulano en todo aquello.

— ¿Estas loco verdad? porque si es una broma créeme que es de muy mal gusto— le dije tratando de conservar la calma

—No me cambies la pregunta por Dios te lo suplico. Isabella dímelo necesito oírlo de ti, por lo que mas quieras— estaba tan absorta que no me percate cuando se cerco a pocos centímetros de mi y poso sus manos en mi pequeño vientre, momento que escogió mi bebe para moverse por primera vez. Fue tan intenso y emocionante que no soporte y comencé a llorar. Edward se puso algo nervioso, pero me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Dime que si por favor, dime que todo fue un malentendido necesito escucharlo— cuando subí la mirada vi pequeñas gotas rodar por sus mejillas "DIOSSS EL ESTA LLORANDO…" me grito la conciencia pero la calle.

—Lo siento Edward, pero este bebe es mío y de nadie mas. Aunque después que esto acabe ni mío va a ser. El o ella va a ser adoptado por una familia que le de todo lo que yo no puedo—le dije siendo con sinceridad aunque con el corazón destrozado. Esa había sido la decisión que mas me había costado, pero que al analizarlo considere lo mejor.

—No me digas eso por favor. No puedes hacerlo, sea o no sea mío el bebe estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero no hagas eso no sacrifiques a tu bebe por las circunstancias. Isabella yo te amo. — allí mi mundo se congelo. Cuantas veces inconscientemente desee escuchar aquellas dos palabras, pero nunca habían llegado y yo me había llenado de resentimiento. Edward me miraba nervioso esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero yo me mantuve en silencio. — Se que es muy pronto para decírtelo, no se cuando ni como paso solo se. Por favor perdóname por todo lo de antes. Si estuviste o no con el no me importa te lo juro que, ya no— la cabeza me comenzó a daré vueltas cuando me pidió perdón arrodillado con la cabeza en mi vientre. Estuve a punto de besarlo y decirle que yo me sentía igual pero debía ser racional.

—No se que decirte, tu me has hecho sufrir demasiado Edward y no sé si pueda perdonarte. ¿Que va a pasar si te cansas de ayudarme? ¿Que hago con mi bebe dime? —Este no era momento de mostrarme débil y enamorada, ahora había otra personita que saldría perjudicada si tomábamos la decisión incorrecta. Se levanto pero siguió acariciándome, lo que hacía que mi voluntad flaqueara ya cada caricia era una descarga en mi cuerpo.

—Te lo juro que no te voy a dejar sola, confía en mí. — Eso era lo que mas quería, pero no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundida. "Diosito dame una señal" suplique en mi mente mirando al cielo.

—Confié en ti una vez y mira lo que me hiciste. ¿Quien me garantiza que no lo vuelvas a hacer? ¿Qué no me vas a volver a fallar? — estaba a punto de ceder, no quería dar en adopción a mi bebe.

Y allí la pregunta de que hacer por tener a mi bebe conmigo y si eso implicaba aceptar perdonarle todo a Edward. "Lo harías con los ojos cerrados Isabella" me grito mi conciencia.

—Te lo prometo. Además yo no fui el único que fallo no lo olvides, pero voy a estar allí para ti y el bebe. Es mas si quieres hablo con mi hermano que es abogado para hacer un acuerdo legal, yo cumplo 18 el próximo mes así que puedo encargarme de ti — No entendí que demonios quiso decir con eso de que no fue el único que fallo, pero no me importo. Era hora de pensar en el bebe no en mi.

—Bueno Edward déjame pensarlo y vemos. Esta situación no es nada fácil. — sentí un impulso y lo abrasé con fuerzas, el me devolvió el gesto sin vacilar. Pude sentir que Aquel abrazo desbordaba ternura. "NO NO NO si voy a aceptar su ayuda será mejor hacer las cosas bien y no ilusionarme."

El me dijo que se tenía que ir pero que hablábamos pronto a lo que yo solo asentí incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. El se subió a su auto y yo me fui adentro, tenia mucho que pensar. A las 2 horas de Edward haberse marchado llego Alice de su trabajo de medio tiempo

— ¿Por que estas con esa sonrisa que pareces el guasón? —me dijo ella en broma

—Por que Edward estuvo aquí, me suplico que lo perdonara y le diera una oportunidad— trate de explicarle de manera resumida y tratando de restarle importancia. Ella puso los ojos como platos y respiro hondo, para luego gritar.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? no lo puedo creer entonces, ¿ya sabe que es el papa del bebe? — mi amiga llego a conclusiones incorrectas, pero yo se las aclararía.

—No. no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá. — le dije tercamente

— ¿Pero porque no? Isabella no te hagas esto tu lo amas. ¿Por qué no pueden intentarlo? hazlo por tu bebe— ella trato de convencerme, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder, había un punto allí que todavía no lograba entender, una pieza en el rompecabezas que faltaba.

—No lo voy a hacer, es mas ni siquiera lo voy a pensar. ¿OK? —le dije enojada y sin esperar respuesta me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos, nos arreglamos y nos fuimos al instituto. Al llegar nunca me imagine lo que paso; Edward me estaba esperando y al verme bajar del auto corrió hacia mi y me abrazo con mucha alegría. Yo sorprendida le respondí con el mismo entusiasmo, pero en ese justo momento iba pasando la banda de tontos incluyendo a Mike y Lauren.

— ¿como estas hoy? — me pregunto acariciando mi barriguita y tratando de disimular su repentino ataque.

—Bien aunque con un poco de sueño no pude dormir bien anoche— le conté

— ¿Segura que quieres dar clases hoy? mira que con sueño te podrían pasar muchas cosas, si que si quieres nos vamos— su preocupación me saco una sonrisa. Era tan lindo que quisiera cuidar de mí.

—No te preocupes es normal tener sueño casi todo el tiempo cuando estas embarazada. Además ya yo me acostumbre a lidiar con eso. —Siempre trataba de ver las cosas de la forma mas positiva y así se los trasmití con mis palabras.

—Bueno pues vamos, porque si no vamos a llegar tarde me—me dijo y eso hicimos.

Todo iba normal, en la clase de biología pedí permiso para ir al baño y al entre me encontré con Lauren. Ella al notar mi presencia, me dio una mirada cargada de odio. Algo dentro de mi quiso dar la vuelta y regresar a la clase, pero mi bebe se movió y el deseo de ir al baño se hizo mas fuerte. Tome aire, camine con paso seguro y mi cabeza el alto.

—Pero mira quien está aquí. Nada mas y nada menos que la mosquita muerta y su bastardito— "Bells cuenta hasta cien no puedes pasar corajes, no le hagas caso." me dije a mi misma.

—No tengo tiempo para perder ahora, estoy en medio de una clase- le dije mas tranquila de lo que esperaba

—Solo te advierto, mantente alejada de Edward, el es mío y no voy a permitir que una resbalosa como tu se le acerque— 1, 2,3,…..respira Bells respira. Tenía que mantener la calma por mí bebe, pero las hormonas no me ayudaban mucho.

—Mira tu lo que pase entre Edward y yo, queda entre nosotros y tu no cabes en la ecuación. ¿Ok? ¿Te queda claro o tengo que explicártelo con muñequitos? — Le respondí, porque mi calma se había ido volando. Le di la espalda entrando al cubículo.

HOLA MIS CHICAS BELLAS COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS DE FAVORITOS Y SUS COMENTARIOS DISCULPEN SI ALGUNOS NO SE LOS CONTESTO TRATARE DE RESPONDERLOS MAS BUENO TRATARE DESDE EL CAPITULO 9 LOS HARE MAS LARGOS YA QUE HASTA ESE ESTABAN YA ESCRITA LA HISTORIA BUENO SIEMPRE BUENO Y NO ME PUEDO IR SIN AGRADECER A MI QUERIDA BETA BERTLIN POR SU MARAVILLOSO TRABAJO BESOS PARA TODAS


End file.
